1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mirror, and more particularly to an adjustable dressing mirror assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional adjustable dressing mirror assembly 10 includes a support 11, a mirror frame 13 disposed pivotally on the support 11 by two pivot members 12, and a mirror 14 disposed fixedly within the mirror frame 13.
The mirror frame 13 is rotatable about the pivot members 12 to adjust the inclination angle of the mirror 14. However, when the mirror 14 is adjusted to a desired angle, the desired angle cannot be maintained. For example, when an external force is applied accidentally to the mirror frame 13, the inclination angle of the mirror 14 may be changed, thereby requiring readjustment to result in inconvenience during use of the dressing mirror assembly 10.